


Be Careful What You Wish For

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darken wished for a brother or sister – but then he had both, and cause for regret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> For a legendland challenge 'Brothers and Sisters'

Darken had always wanted a brother or sister. He thought it would be nice to have someone to play with, someone who wasn't afraid of him like the other children in the Palace were. Someone he could trust, someone he could tell his darkest secrets to, someone who'd comfort him after Father had chastised him, someone he could comfort and protect.

As he grew up, and realised paternal affection was beyond his grasp, Darken still wished for someone who might love him as only a sibling might. Until he discovered the prophecy. The prophecy that said his brother would kill him. The little brother that he would have cared for and loved would destroy him.

Darken fought back tears, because crying was for the weak and helpless, the powerless and downtrodden. Instead he focussed on his anger and rage, and tortured a failed Mord'Sith trainee to death.

After the massacre at Brennidon, Darken slept easier. When rumour spoke of a girl child, the illegitimate daughter of Panis Rahl, Darken investigated, but did nothing. He told himself that it was better to wait until she might truly be of use for him, for she was indeed valuable, being Pristinely Ungifted. He would allow no harm to come her, for she was a secret weapon in his arsenal against the prophesised Seeker, should he ever, against all odds, appear.

The truth, which he couldn't even bear to fully acknowledge himself, was that he feared approaching her, could not risk welcoming her into the Palace where she would be safe and treated like the noble she was by virtue of her blood. He didn't think he could stand to see rejection on his last remaining relative's face if she spurned him. So he let Jennsen be – until the damn Seeker did indeed show up.

When Jennsen rejected him, Darken felt a pang of grief he wasn't prepared for. He no longer wished for a brother or sister. He fervently wished he had been an only child.


End file.
